Faire Attention
by Miriamu-san
Summary: Draco a 19 ans. Mais il aime une personne qu'il ne devrait pas aimer... d'une certaine facon. Attention: Inceste. Review Please! One shot.


Faire Attention  
  
J'ai eut beau essayer, je n'ai jamais pu rejeter ce sentiment qui me hante jours et nuit.  
  
Je l'aime. Si c'est à cause de ma solitude ou de mon enfance misérable, je ne le sais pas, mais depuis trop longtemps cet amour a durer.   
  
C'est interdit, puisque je suis fait de sa propre chaire et de son propre sang. Mais déjà les années passent et je souffre misérablement.  
  
J'ai 19 ans a présent. Mon père est mort atrocement et douloureusement de la main même de son maître.  
  
Moi et mère vivons dans la solitude depuis 3 ans environ. Je la vois se détruire de plus en plus chaque jours. Elle ne mange plus, ne parle plus, elle ne vit plus… Il n'y a plus cette étincelle qui la rendait si séduisante. Comme une coquille vide, comme s'il lui manquait une partie d'elle-même.  
  
J'aime une femme plus âgée que moi. J'aime ma mère.  
  
J'aime…Narcissia Malfoy.  
  
****  
  
-Le dîner est prêt mère. Dit-je en ouvrant la porte du salon.   
  
J'ai un éclat de tristesse en la voyant assise sur le fauteuil, un verre de whisky en main, devant le foyer.  
  
-Mère, le dîner est…  
  
-J'ai entendu, Draco.  
  
Sa voix est caverneuse, pas comme la voix suave et sensuelle d'autrefois.  
  
Je ferme doucement la porte derrière moi et avance sans bruit vers le fauteuil, me plaçant derrière elle. Elle doit avoir senti ma présence car elle dit, un peu froidement.  
  
-Ne t'inquiète pas Draco, je vais bien.  
  
Je leva les yeux au ciel. La réponse classique depuis bien des mois.  
  
Puis elle fit un geste qui me surpris. Elle déposa son verre vide sur le sol, se leva tel un fantôme et alla s'asseoir sur le sofa, tapotant une place a ses cotés. J'alla m'y asseoir, essayant de ne pas remarquer le changement en elle.  
  
Ses yeux bleu, gris, ternes. Ses cheveux longs, sales, gras. Son visage fatigué, épuisé, cerné. Son corps mince, frêle, fragile…  
  
Si loin de la mort…Si loin de la vie.  
  
Elle me prit la main et me sourit tristement.  
  
-Mon cher grand garçon, pourquoi ne cesses-tu pas de t'occuper de moi? Ne veux-tu donc pas vivre ta vie?  
  
J'ouvrit la bouche mais elle me coupa, frottant ma main doucement, baissant les yeux vers le sol.  
  
-Pas que je n'aime pas ta présence. Au contraire, ça me fait un grand bien que tu sois-la…  
  
Elle soupira, je sentis un frisson me parcourir le bras.  
  
-Mais aussi un bien grand mal.  
  
Elle leva les yeux vers moi, remplis de larmes, posa sa main sur ma joue : Laquelle surchauffa rapidement.  
  
-Tu ressemble tant a ton père…  
  
Mon cœur se gela.  
  
-Les mêmes cheveux, les mêmes yeux, le même visage…  
  
Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues creuses et blanches.  
  
Je détourna rapidement mon visage, laissant sa main tomber sur sa cuisse. Je ravala cette boule se formant dans ma gorge. La seule allusion a mon père me rendait nauséeux et irrité.  
  
-Vas-t'en… Entendis-je murmurer.  
  
La colère fit place à la surprise.  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-J'ai dit, vas t'en!  
  
Je me retourna, la surprise faisant place à l'incompréhension.  
  
-Mais je…  
  
Je la regarda fermer les yeux et soupirer.  
  
-Ta présence m'est insupportable Draco. Fait le pour moi, fait le pour ta mère. Vas vivre ta vie, sois heureux, laisse-moi en paix.  
  
Elle dit cela t'elle une prière.  
  
-D'accord. Je le ferai. Mais pas pour toi.  
  
Elle parut soulager et inquiète. Je sais que la séparation nous fera souffrir tous les deux. Mais si elle ne supporte pas ma présence, je m'en irai.  
  
-Pour qui alors? Demanda t'elle, curieuse.  
  
Je la regarda dans les yeux.   
  
-Pour la femme que j'aime.  
  
Et ne lui laissant pas le temps de répondre, je lui donna un chaste baiser.  
  
Ensuite, je me leva rapidement, ne l'écouta pas dire mon nom et transplana. Je n'ai pas besoin de bagages, car la ou j'irai, c'est inutile.  
  
Je pars. Loin, très loin…  
  
****  
  
Elle regarde la tombe. Deux mois sont passés depuis.  
  
Elle dépose la rose bleue d'une main tremblante, des larmes cristallines coulant sur celle ci.  
  
-Tu sais Draco, quand je t'ai demander de partir, ce n'était pas de cette manière.  
  
Quelques instant passèrent puis elle éclata d'un rire hystérique. Les gardes qui l'accompagnaient la prirent par les bras, tous deux vêtus de chemises blanche.  
  
-Venez Mrs. Malfoy, nous vous ramenons à votre cabine.  
  
Elle suivit les médecins de sainte-mangouste sans un mot, jetant un dernier regard a la tombe de son fils. Draco Malfoy.  
  
Fin 


End file.
